


Warm Fur and Cold Stone

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Both vamps and the pack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Jacob is a good boy, Jacob stayed as Bella's bff, M/M, Post-Breaking Dawn, Pre-Eclipse Jacob, There may be some aus here actually, They're cute, This is a really cute af ship, Volturi don't come because in this au they're fine with Bells and other stuff, everyone gets along, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: This is just basically just one shots of domestic fluff with our favorite elemental wielding vampire and favorite wolf





	1. The Start of a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the first chapter so I had to remake it

Benjamin and Jacob became friends right after all the covens came to the Cullen home to celebrate Edward finally finding his mate.

Jacob would find it amazing in how Benjamin's powers worked and Benjamin finds it endearing as Jacob watches with excitement as he shows off his powers.

The young vampire ended up staying with the Cullens so that he can learn the "vegan" life style. Jacob was surprised but happy as he made a new friend. Eventually the pack noticed how much the two hanged out with one another.

So did the Cullens.

Benjamin and Jacob were never seen without the other just like when Jacob and Bella hanged out when she was human, which stayed the same since both friends still cared for one another. It was expected to see both together. The only time either one were alone was when Jacob had a turn at patrol. 

Jacob was reading a book that he got from the library in the small cottage of Bella's under a tree when he saw a flower grow from the dirt beside him. 

It was a rose.

He looked up to see Benjamin standing in front of him smiling nervously at him. Benjamin looked down and sighs softly.

Nervously. 

"Jacob....I know we've only been friends for a while. Even best friends, and it's been the best time for me, but...I want to be more than that," he says in a shaky voice looking away from the other teen.

Jacob's cheeks had turned light pink as his mind clicked on what Benjamin was meaning to say and crouched down to pull the flower off the ground and looked up at Benjamin and smiled big.

"I don't mind."


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just small smooches between the vamp and wolf.

Soft warm lips against cold ones was an odd feeling for Jacob whenever he and Benjamin kissed, but he loved it.

He felt his heart skip a few beats whenever he kisses Benjamin, much to the amusement of his boyfriendand the Cullens. Bella would joke about it and mention that the same happened to her.

He felt himself get a little blank minded as he and Benjamin kissed. Time almost stopped for him when they kissed.

They could be kissing for merely a few seconds but to both of them it felt like minutes or hours.

Benjamin loved his boyfriend's lips. They were soft and warm against his cold ones. He loved the feeling of them in his skin as he and Jacob made out.

That and how they would be pressed against his neck as Jacob made love to him. 

Their kisses were sometimes gentle, other times their kisses would be hot and heavy. Especially after Jacob had come back from patrolling the Rez and Benjamin had just come back from a hunt by himself or with Bella.

Then their kisses would include tongues and Jacob would end up with a few hickeys before they healed.

But their favorite kissing is when it's soft.

Soft and gentle.

Gentle kisses between the two after an exhausting day of patrolling.

Gentle kisses when Benjamin gives Jacob a flower.

Gentle kisses followed with cuddling.

Gentle kisses between labored gasps as they have their time of passion in the bedroom.

Gentle kisses as one of them wraps their arms gently around the other.

Kisses between the two made them feel so alive.

And so young as well.

Kisses between the two are amazing because of how in love they were with one another.

A kiss between cold lips and soft warm ones just felt amazing to them.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin loves Jacob's heart beat

Benjamin loved hearing Jake's heart.

The way that the organ beat whenever Jacob was in a room in the Cullen household or around his presence. The blood pumping may have caused him a bit of hunger, but he fought against wanting to drink his love dry.

Benjamin loved hearing the soft rhythm that the organ made while pumping blood for Jacob's body. 

Funny how he could make the heartbeat change it's rhythm just by being around Jacob's presence. 

How it skipped a few beats whenever Benjamin just looked at his boyfriend just for a few seconds.

How the steady rhythm became erratic whenever Jacob kissed him.

His favorite is when it stops beating for a few seconds when he brushed against Jacob's skin.

Benjamin loves Jacob's heartbeat.

Very much.


	4. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both are such opposites yet it's so right

Both of them were very much the opposite of one another really.

One was a vampire while the other a shifter

One was like stone but the other soft

One was cold as ice while the other was warm like fire

One was meant to be a predator while the other was meant to protect 

However, like science says, opposites attract. Which is what eventually happened to both Benjamin and Jacob when they became the unlikeliest of friends with one another.

With how the Cullens and Pack encouraging to them, how could they not feel like it. They slowly became friends. Which was very intriguing on how the two opposites became friends so easily.

The opposites became more attracted to one another.

And eventually they connected.

Cold lips against warm ones

Hard lips against soft ones

Unbreathing against breathing

Cold skin touching warm skin

Hearts, dead and alive, became one with the other once they realized they were in love with one another. 

Both such opposites but it felt so right for them to be together. 


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time of making love

Their first time making love was awkward. 

There was nervous giggles and awkward eye contact.

They didn't know who would bottom actually since well....one was a vampire and the other was a shifter.

 But Jacob decided that he'd like to feel Benjamin inside of him. To feel so close that they'd become one.

Of course, Jacob only talked about this with Bella other than Benjamin since he was comfortable with Bella to talk about this.

And since Bella was a sweet friend, she let them have a date in the cottage that she and Edward didn't really use much.

So it was in the small little cottage in where they made love. 

Their was nervous giggles at first as they experimented by touching each other.

Soft gasps filled the room as those touches became much braver and became a little less soft.

Soft kisses exchanged as Jacob sat on Benjamin's lap.

Small little whimpers in the air as Benjamin stretched out Jacob.

Playful yet nervous banter iexchanged between both dorks before Benjamin entered him.

A gasp of slight pain from the shifter as his vampire boyfriend entered him

The sound of skin against skin filling the air as well as small gasps of pleasure.

Benjamin slowing down every few minutes to ask Jacob if he was ok, and receiving a small giggle from his boyfriend. 

Soft kisses exchanged as they both cum at the same time.

And a sleepy shifter curled up next to his boyfriend as he sleeps off the exhaustion.

Their first time was awkward but special for them.

Because they made love and it indeed felt like love.


	6. Warmth

Sometimes Benjamin forgot how it felt to feel warm no matter how many times he's made a small fire with his powers.

He sometimes could feel the coldness that was his skin every now and then.

No matter how many layers he still could feel the cold.

Even under the Egyptian sun.

Jacob was the warmth that came to his life.

His boyfriend was a shifter which caused him to warmer than a freaken oven.

Benjamin loved to hold Jacob's hand whenever they were together. 

The warmth radiating from his boyfriend's skin made him almost just about happy.

He could feel warmth!

However, the time when he felt more warmth was when the two were cuddling. Benjamin could feel the warmth much stronger that way.

Even when...they make love.

Benjamin loved Jacob, he was the warmth that Benjamin missed. 


End file.
